Brice
Brice is a comic book character. A Desperate Help Brice has a problem and needs a help. She thought the Zemo will do anything to help her end her deadly lethal weapon. No Time to Focus the Zemo has no time to focus on Brice's power problem. Meeting Suno, the current leader of the Zemopolis, is a reserve member of the Zemo and accepts the Zemo's offer to help Brice with her power problem. Strange Behavior Brice can not let Suno take a look at Brice's hands because Brice just started liking him and having a huge crush on him. Suno tells Brice if she really does like him and lets him take a look at her hands for the sake. Zemopolis Suno helps Brice get the very difficult situation through and informs Brice that she has to re... her fingers out of the her own hand in which she is supposed to do that way. He informs Brice if she does not do it and she will make her look like more monster than she ever imagine. Love Suno and Brice has been loved each other. However, Brice ends the love with Suno because she sees Suno leading the team the wrong way and informs him that the Zemo is doing the right way. Middle of the war Brice returns to the Zemo in the middle of war with the agency. These agents are ready to shoot Brice at perfect time and the Zemo are trying to save her. Brice realizes that she just came here for nothing and she could have died for good. She half thinks she should have stayed with the Zemopolis and she never will mean to die. Rescue The agent saves the life of Brice and faces the deadly lethal weapon of Brice. Brice tells the agent to get away from her and informs him that her fingers could kill him if he tries saving her. He does not care and wants to play a hero to die for a good cause. He saves a life of Brice, surprising him to see himself not dying yet. The agency scans him and realizes that he is a mutant. They call him a traitor in front of Brice. Brice tels the agency, "You are going to pay for what you have done to me and your agent as well." Going insane Brice stratched the agency with the dangerous robotic suit and scared them real bad. The Zemo do not accept the fact that Brice had to do what the Zemo did not. Brice did not kill any agents, but the Zemo saw what they beleived Brice would have a decision to kill even if she just did. Another Strange Love Brice falls in love with the agent who saved her life in a strange way. Brice tells the agent that she thinks this is ironic when they have difference opinions that she liked. The agent agreed with Brice and tells Brice that he does not understand how he has feelings for Brice when he just saves Brice's life and Brice saves his life as well. Zemo: The Kappa Squad Brice has a grudge against the Original Zemo, telling Suno that he is half right about the Zemo and half wrong about his method. The Zemo tries to reason with her and she tells the Zemo there is no need for them to say because they should have known the better not to judge her. She informs the Zemo that she is not interested in the Original Zemo only. She is really interested in the new Zemo that she rather listen. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Zemopolis Category:Trizen Category:Zemo: Kappa Squad Category:Randall Family Category:Zemo Squad Member List